Jigsaw VS Riddler/Rap Meanings
'The Riddler:' Riddle me this, two words but thousands of letters (The Riddler starts off with riddle with his famous phrase "Riddle me this".) answer's the post office with angry letters for your sequels with no effort (He gives the answer being Post Office, as it being two word with a wordplay for letters, as he also includes those letter being angry letter from SAW fans for making the SAW sequels, which didn't get that good of a reception.) It's me, Edward Nigma, the definition of an Enigma (Edward Nigma is the Riddler's real name as he defines himself as a mystery, this is also a wordplay for his name being E. Nigma.) While you dress for Chinese New Year as a Gothic Pigma (Jigsaw kidnapped his first victim as he got a pig mask from a Chinese New Year Festival as he comparies it to a gothic version of Pigma, a pig villain in the game, Star Fox.) Compare my raps to The Coffin Trap as you're about to be crushed (The Coffin Trap is the final trap in SAW V as it looks like the coffin is the trap but is actually the safe zone as the victim gets crushed by the wall as the coffin lowers making the person in the coffin safe. Riddler will do the same to Jigsaw as he'll remain safe while Jigsaw gets crushed.) I earn my rep in the Legion of Doom, while your victims remain unjust (The Legion of Doom is a supervillain team in DC's Superfriends known to be the deadliest villains in the universe making Riddler deadly. Jigsaw on the other hand has his victims in a ironic trap so they can improve themselves if they escape however they usually remain unchanged, even working for Jigsaw. such as Hoffman, Amanda, and Gordon.) Before I let you go, first, I have a riddle for you today (Before Jigsaw starts his verse, Riddler has a riddle for him.) I can be cracked, can be made, can be told, can be played (The Riddler tells his riddle to Jigsaw.) 'Jigsaw:' The answer is a joke which is what you are (Jigsaw answers the riddle saying its a joke, as a joke can be cracked, made, told, and played. He using the answer against The Riddler saying he is a joke or a pure waste of his time because...) if you think your games could get you this far (.....if The Riddler keeps going on with these riddle games, he'll lose badly according to Jigsaw as he notes The Riddler's riddles are entirely pointless.) From Meatpacking Plants to Nerve Gas Houses, I am an excellent commuter (Jigsaw has traps in many buildings including a Nerve Gas House in SAW II and Gideon Meatpacking Plant in SAW III-VI. Because of this he has to travel daily to his works making him a commuter.) While your design in The Batman is a poor form of Alice Cooper (The 2004 animated series of The Batman is infamously known for its poor designs for villains including The Riddler to which Jigsaw compares his looks to rock star, Alice Cooper.) I make a killing in the insurance, more than Matthew Lesko ever could (In SAW VI, Jigsaw's game focuses on William Easton, the owner of the insurance company, Umbrella Health, to which he and a few co-workers there die to which Jigsaw uses a word play of making a killing which can also mean making a finacial success. He then says he can make a better killing in the insurance than The Riddler as he compares to Matthew Lesko, a author known for dressing in question mark suits (similiar to The Riddler) and advertising for Federal Grants who has been critized for not being so successful.) Cause when the FBI finds me, I go Assassin's Creed on them in the hood (In SAW, when The FBI finds Jigsaw, he escapes as he swipes David Tapp's neck with a secret arm blade similiar to Assassin's Creed as he word plays with hood, what the main characters of the Assassin's Creed series usually wears, and the hood in a place where gangsters live.) Even mocked by Ivy as this Val killed mer of Jim Carrey's Enthusiasm (When Riddler was chased after Hush for revenge, he was desperate and asked Poison Ivy for helped only to be mocked by her. Jigsaw then uses a wordplay for Val Kilmer, the actor of Batman in Batman Forever who has stopped The Riddler, who was potrayed by Jim Carrey.) but that will not matter to you because you'll be eager to go on and say (Jigsaw says no matter how poor Carrey's represtation as The Riddler was, he knows that Riddler will be glad to say the quote....) 'Riddler:' JOYGAS-OH SHIT! ("Joygasm!", a quote in Batman Forever after Riddler manically laughs blowing up the batmobile. He couldn't finish the quote because Pig Mask attacks him knocking him out.) (Pig Mask Attacks) (Riddler is attacked by Pig Mask, a henchmen for Jigsaw.) (Riddler wakes up in a dark room with a tied up but later free Dragonsblood23 who runs aways from The Riddler afterwards he finds a tape in a cupcake as he puts it in the TV, Billy The Puppet comes on) (Riddler wakes up trapped in a room in a similiar scenario to the SAW movies as Dragon makes a cameo and leaves then he finds a tape, something Jigsaw commonly leaves, for him to play the tape where Billy comes on the TV, the iconic doll in the SAW movies.) 'Billy The Puppet:' Hello there Enigma, I'd like to play a game (Billy The Puppet usually greets his victims with the phrase, "Hello there ______, I'd like to play a game", to which he uses to The Riddler aka E. Nigma (Edward Nigma).) a game that you used to threaten others, the very same (Both the Riddler and Jigsaw put their victims in puzzle themed traps in which Jigsaw ironically puts Riddler in referencing how Jigsaw sets his victims in an ironic trap.) I see your sucess in listening to the tapes (Jigsaw's messages are usually through tapes to which Riddler was successful in listening to.) Coming from the deadly reference to the bullet in the cupcake (Jigsaw puts in the tape in a red velvet cupcake similiar to how in the show, Gotham, Riddler puts a bullet in a cupcake and gives to Kringle saying a beautiful woman is a deadly thing.) you have one verse to beat me if you think you're the best (Riddler has one more verse to defeat Jigsaw if he is truly superior or else he'll die in the room.) but I find that hard since you had to cheat for a school contest (The Riddler's addiction began when his school had a contest with a riddle book as a prize, Riddler would win the book that causes his addiction only because he cheated by taking a photo of the complete puzzle (that being Columbus discovering America). Jigsaw is saying it'll be hard to believe that Riddler can outsmart if he had to cheat for something as simple as a school contest.) unless you contain the wisdom teeth in order to S.U.R.V.I.V.E. (This is a double reference to the character Bobby from SAW 3D, an author of the book, S.U.R.V.I.V.E., where he had escaped one of Jigsaw's traps only to find out it was all a scam to get people's money. Bobby would then have to go through actaul traps by Jigsaw including The Wisdom Teeth Combination, where he would have to pull his teeth out to find a 4-Digit combination from two of his teeth. In this battle, if Riddler doesn't have the brains to survive this battle....) cause if you don't, might as well be on the shotgun carousel ride (.....he might as well be helpless like the victims of The Shotgun Carousel Ride in SAW VI, a trap where 6 victims would be trapped on a carousel on would be at the hands of the shotgun only for 2 to be spared.) I have Amanda and Hoffman while Query and Echo left your group (Jigsaw contains his own apprentices being Amanda and Hoffman who served to fill in his legacy. Meanwhile Riddler's henchmen, Query and Echo, would leave later in the comics showing that Jigsaw has the more reliable henchmen.) As I Venus Fly Trap my foes, I'll be blowing more minds than Ice Cube (Jigsaw snaps his foes up similiar to The Venus Fly Trap in SAW II. He then says his "blows people's minds" referencing how the endings in SAW end in a unexpected twist this is also a double reference to The Ice Block Trap in SAW IV, as two giant ice cubes crush someone's head, and the rapper, Ice Cube.) You Reverse the bearings of my traps, so if this isn't the last time I hear your voice (This is a reference the infamous SAW Trap, Reverse Bear Trap, as a the bear trap is one someone's head as they try to get it off. To which Jigsaw says Riddler can't outsmart however if he uses to prove them wrong...) I'd suggest you Solve this riddle, live or die, make your choice (....he suggests to solve the hidden riddle in the room as he references the quote in the SAW movies where the tape would end with "live or die, make your choice.".) 'The Riddler:' I was suppose to be against John Kramer, this is quite a shame (The Riddler is dissapointed that he is facing Billy The Puppet instead of John Kramer because...) instead he brings out the puppet who has taken all of his fame (....Kramer is using Billy The Puppet who is the icon of the series and similiar to Dr. Frankenstein and Frankenstein's Monster, Billy gets often mistaken as Jigsaw.) you're legacy failed after your death with a poor choice in minions (After Jigsaw's death, Hoffman and Amanda were suppose to succeed him however both fail as they betray him and they die on their own as well. Riddler says who he choose to succeed him is a poor choice.) Since you choose The Mulder Rip Off and the killer of Little Gideon (Hoffman contains similiar looks to Mulder from The X-Files Series. Amanda once conviced a man named Cecil Adams to rob a clinic where he accidently pushed the door and killed Jill's, Jigsaw's wife, baby during her pregnancy.) Now I would've hacked your monitors straight unto my cane controller (The Riddler's cane contains a controller that allows him to hack computers and moniters, including those that Jigsaw contains. However....) But I SAW II many films that were coming this October (A pun for SAW II, Riddler claims he would've hacked Jigsaw's systems if he wasn't too busy watching the SAW films, which commonly release on October.) If i can out think The Dark Knight, I can out think you in this fight (Riddler says if he can contain a mental match with Batman, then he can easily take on Jigsaw.) Such as while I was rapping I saw through the walls, a black flashlight (While Jigsaw was rapping, Riddler finds a black flashlight behind the walls.) In which I see a riddle within these walls and in those words of metal (The Riddler then uses the black flashlight and finds a riddle) I am better than God, More Evil than The Devil (The Riddle that is found within the wall) Poor people have me, Rich People Need Me, What Am I? (The Riddle continues) The answer is nothing which is what you are from the secret door that you're inside! (The answer to the riddle is nothing as nothing is better than god, more evil than the devil, poor people contain nothing, and rich people need nothing to which Riddler goes on to say Jigsaw is nothing as he figures out there is a secret door in the wall that reveals Jigsaw.) (Neurotoxins come out the holes through the walls confusing both Jigsaw and Riddler until it is revealed to be GLaDOS) (In the game, Portal, GLaDOS usually releases Neurotoxins to the player in the way it is used in this battle where Jigsaw and Riddler are choking to it only to reveal GLaDOS, the main villain of Portal, behind releasing the gas.) 'GLaDOS:' It seems my Neurotoxin has taken its latest victims (GLaDOS is satified that Riddler and Jigsaw are suffering from the neurotoxins.) who think they'll defeat the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System (GLaDOS stands for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System to which she doesn't think Riddler and Jigsaw could defeat her.) If you're Still Alive, congrats, but rapping against me won't be easy (Still Alive is the song played during the credits of Portal to which GLaDOS says while she would congratulate them but warns them that rapping against her won't be easy.) Compared to the brains of me, you two might as well eat a Moronic brand of Wheaties (GLaDOS says she's so smart that it makes Jigsaw and Riddler look idiotic in comparrision, she also creates a double reference, Wheaties, a brand of cereal that is promoted to make you smart and strong, and Wheatley, a character in Portal 2 often called a moron by GLaDOS before he took over and became the main villain of the game.) Like Cave Johnson, if I get Lemons, I'll be making Lemon Grenades (Cave Johnson is the founder of Portal's Aperture Science known for his quote, "I been thinken'. when life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade!! get mad! I dont want your damn lemons! demand to see life's manager! Do you know who I am?!? I'm the man who's gonna' burn your house down! with the lemons!".) No Morality Core Here, I'm Sarcastic with no emotions like an AI Ludgate (In Portal, the main character, Chell, removes all the cores from GLaDOS including The Morality Core to which makes GLaDOS heartless in a way an AI version of The Parks and Recreation character, April Ludgate.) These Lab Rats should've been Gone once my system has become awake (Lab Rat is a Portal comic about a man named Rat Man. Want you Gone is a song in the credits of Portal 2. GLaDOS says Riddler and Jigsaw shoud've ran while she was awakening however....) but now you're my test subjects to test some portal guns for delicious Cake (.....because they didn't now they have to become test subjects for the portal gun with Black Forrest Cake as an award, though it turns out to be a lie and really just burn them in a furnace.) It would leave Nigma dicapitated more than his role in Nolan's Dark Knight (A word play for dicapitated and the actor Leonardo Dicaprio, GLaDOS says Riddler will be cut like his role in The Dark Knight Rises by Christopher Nolan where the studio wanted Leonardo Dicaprio as The Riddler but was scrapped.) and without a Companion Cube, Kramer might as well retry comitting suicide (When John Kramer lost his kid, he tried committing suicide by driving off a cliff but he survived, GLaDOS says without a Companion Cube, a cube to which the main character befriends an inanimated object, she reccomends they might as well retry suicide.) Luckily you know as much about flow as you know about logical contradictions (A quote from Portal 2 being "Luckily, by the looks of things he knows as much about test building as he does about logical contradictions" when it comes to Wheatley failing at test building to which GLaDOS says Riddler and Jigsaw know nothing about flow.) Shoot you to the Moon in (In the end of Portal 2, Chell throws Wheatley into space as she shoots a Portal from her gun from the lab to the moon, due to the same material.) 'Space Core:' SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE (The Space Core is a core that has an obession with space to which he interupts GLaDOS after hearing the line about space.) 'GLaDOS:' to get scientifically efficiant (GLaDOS will send Jigsaw and Riddler in space for the reason of science productivity to which GLaDOS does the tests for science research, no matter the consequences.) (Another Foe Lowers the power of GLaDOS and its revealed to be John Spilsbury) (GLaDOS gets shut down as the final rapper, John Spilsbury appears.) 'John Spilsbury:' The name is John Spilsbury and I came through all the trouble (John Spilsbury introduces himself as he came into this battle...) to battle the people I inspired who put a dark twist to my puzzles (John Spilsbury is the creator of Jigsaw Puzzles to which since the previous rappers are all villains, John finds it absurd they put a dark twist in his invention.) throw you in The Needle Pit faster than a cutting cam extract (The Needle Pit is a trap in SAW II to which John will throw them all in than the the transition cutting cam extracts which are commonly used in the SAW series.) as one by one, I'll diss you all, and like the sphere, It's a Fact (John will diss them all and says that's a fact, he also references The Fact Sphere, a sphere in Portal 2 that is obsessed with facts.) Start off with Little Caroline, whose sad security is left absurd (GLaDOS is nicknamed Little Caroline after Cave's apprentence, Caroline, who putting her brain into GLaDOS to keep her running. John then goes on to say Aperature Science's security is awful as its turrets who try to be innocent and when being pushed they'll give you a guilty feel.) But call me Hitchcock, as I'll send this mashed PotatOS to The Birds (John compares himself to Alfred Hitchcock as he sends GLaDOS to the birds, a double reference for when GLaDOS was forced to be in a potato power battery called PotatOS who was almost killed by birds, and Alfred Hitchcock's film, The Birds, a horror movie about killer birds.) Now unto The Jigsaw Killer, who's really an Edgar Bergen disgrace (Jigsaw is also nicknamed in the news as The Jigsaw Killer who John then calls his works with Billy The Puppet a disgrace to Edgar Bergen, a famous ventriloquist.) Cause I've seen a better mix of puppets and puzzles at The Puzzle Place (He then compares SAW to The Puzzle Place, a kids show that features puppets and puzzles, to which John says the show has a better mix of that than SAW.) Now unlike him, you cured cancer from the Lazarus Pit and found Batman's identity through Triumph (John moves on to The Riddler as both him and Jigsaw had cancer but Riddler actually cured his cancer thanks to sneaking in Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit, a healing factor pool, because the pool also gave Riddler some extra intellegence he figured out Batman's identity is Bruce Wayne through success however...) But when you betrayed Hush, things turned into shit as you forgot and thrown to Arkham Asylum (...when he planned it with Hush, he then betrayed him which then Hush went out in revenge and Riddler went through a dark path which including him losing the identity of Batman in his head and eventually thrown back to Arkham Asylum, the prison for Batman's Supervillains in Gotham City.) King George The 3rd's Georgrapher has schooled these Gimmicky passovers (John Spilsbury was the geographer to King George The III as he then "schooled them, a double meaning as schooled in rap means served and how he invented the puzzle to memorize Geography, he then calls them all cheesy villains that are a waste of time to him.) Leave you all laying in the bathroom as this riddle is solved! GAME OVER! (John then claims to have solved the riddle of this battle as he leaves them all lying in the bathroom. This is a reference to the SAW Franchise since the first movie many victims have been lying dead in the cold metal bathroom. Game Over is always the last line in the SAW movies as it references the end of the trap usually leaving someone left to die such as Jigsaw, Riddler, and GLaDOS for dead against John Spilsbury.) Category:Jigsaw VS Riddler Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings